


Pleasure in the Simple Details

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Presents, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: Akira wanted Hikaru to know just how much he meant to him.





	

Akira stared at the empty seat across from him as he waited, furrowing his brow. He was supposed to meet up with Hikaru to play Go at the Touya Go parlor a half hour ago, but Hikaru hadn't shown up. He hadn't even called to say he'd be late.

Akira glanced at the clock on the wall. Hikaru was never late to their meet ups. He was just about to call Hikaru on his phone when the bell above the door jingled and Hikaru stumbled into the parlor with a bag in his hand.

Akira rose to his feet and met Hikaru halfway, irritation bubbling underneath his skin with every step. What had preoccupied Hikaru's time that made him keep Akira waiting? "Hikaru," he said in a brisk tone of voice. "You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry." Hikaru flashed him a grin before he lifted up the bag. "But I really wanted to get this before the bakery closed for the day. It's not my fault that they're so far away from the parlor. I thought I had more time."

"What is it?" Akira couldn't make out the logo on the bag, but it didn't look familiar. His curiosity was somewhat piqued and he led Hikaru towards their table, his hand resting on the small of Hikaru's back.

When they sat down across from each other, Hikaru dug into the bag and pulled out two plastic containers with a slice of cake inside each of them. Akira furrowed his brow at the sight of them. He wasn't a big fan of sweets and Hikaru knew that. So why did Hikaru waste his time, their time really because they were supposed to be playing Go at this moment, on something he knew that Akira wouldn't like?

"Hikaru?" he asked.

Hikaru waved off his concern with his hand, like he knew what Akira was really asking. Though to be honest, Hikaru probably did. They'd known each other since for ten years and had been in a relationship for two of those years. They knew practically everything about each other and Akira liked that feeling.

"I went to this French bakery the other day with Isumi and I had this delicious strawberry cake of theirs. I think it's called a _fraisier_. It was super good and I think you'll like it if you tried it." Hikaru offered Akira a plastic fork. "I know you like strawberries, that's why I chose it."

Akira accepted the fork from him as he stared down at the _fraisier_ inside the plastic container. It was a white looking cake with white frosting and strawberries on the inside. It looked okay, and he trusted Hikaru, but he wasn't so sure that he'd like it even with Hikaru's recommendation. Still, as he looked up to Hikaru's smiling face, he'd try it for him.

"Okay, I'll try it."

Hikaru beamed. "Great! You won't regret it, Akira." He opened his own plastic container to begin eating.

Akira opened the plastic container and slid the fork through the cake to get a piece of it. He lifted the fork to his mouth and tried the cake. The cake was sweet, but not overly so to his tongue and the mixture of cream and strawberries combined in a delicious concert of flavors. As he swallowed the bite, he was surprised by how much he liked it. Akira went to eat some more.

"See! I knew you'd like it. I'm really glad Isumi took me there."

Akira nodded as he chewed. It was the strawberries that made this cake, he decided. Without it, he doubted he'd like the cake slice at all. Then again, it wasn't like he had eaten very many French desserts. In fact, as he thought about it, Akira doubted he actually had.

They finished eating their cake slices and he got up to throw away the trash before returning to the table. There was a hint of cream on the side of Hikaru's lips and, without thinking about it, Akira leaned down to lick it off before sitting down on his chair. Hikaru grinned at him while Akira met his gaze coolly, trying not to feel embarrassed at his out of character behavior. There was just something about Hikaru that brought out the strangest behaviors in him and years of knowing Hikaru had not changed that for Akira.

"So, what did you think of the cake?" asked Hikaru. Akira was somewhat surprised that Hikaru didn't comment on what he just did though the laughter in Hikaru's eyes did not go away. Hikaru was probably going to bring it up later today. "Would you like to go to the bakery with me when it's open? There were plenty of desserts that looked good that I want to try."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Akira licked his lips. He wondered if there were more strawberry desserts at the bakery to eat. "What was the bakery called again?"

" _Bonjour_ Bakery. I think it opened up a few months ago. Ready to play Go?" Hikaru reached across the goban to squeeze Akira's hand. "I know I was late, but I wanted to get you a gift that wasn't Go related. You're a hard guy to shop for, you know."

"Thank you, Hikaru. I appreciate it." He stared down at his black stones and thought about that. Hikaru was always going out of his way to be thoughtful towards him. When had he done the same for Hikaru? Akira decided, as he placed his first stone down on the goban, to find a way to return the sentiment to Hikaru. He wanted Hikaru to know just how much he meant to him.

They stayed at the parlor for a couple of hours before deciding to call it a night. Hikaru nudged his shoulder against Akira's as they left the parlor. The street lights were already on and and Akira took Hikaru's hand in his as they walked towards their apartment. What could he do for Hikaru that wasn't related to Go? Practically everything about them was related to Go. While he normally wouldn't mind getting Hikaru a famous kifu or a new goban, Hikaru managed to get him a delicious slice of strawberry cake because he knew Akira liked strawberries. He couldn't go the easy route for gifts, so what could he do instead?

Akira caught a reflection of the two of them in a store window and an idea occurred to him. He knew exactly what to get Hikaru, he just needed time to get everything together. Akira lifted Hikaru's hand to kiss the back of it.

Hikaru glanced at him. "What was that for?"

"I love you," said Akira. There was no one in the world that he loved more than Hikaru and he wanted to show him that.

Hikaru smiled at him before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "You're such a sap. I love it."

"Only for you."

*

It didn't take long for him to put Hikaru's present together. His first stop required Akira to visit Amano at his office in the Go Institute. Amano was surprised to hear Akira's request, but he immediately agreed to help him. With the envelope in hand, Akira went to the store to purchase a frame.

By the time Hikaru returned to their apartment, Akira was ready. He waited as Hikaru opened the door and spotted him. Hikaru's present was in his hands behind his back as he smiled at Hikaru's raised eyebrow.

"Akira? What are you doing?"

"I got you something. Here." Akira brought his present forward and showed it to Hikaru. "I hope you like it."

Hikaru stepped forward and accepted it from Akira before taking a closer look at it. The expression on his face softened as he looked at up Akira. "This is beautiful. How did you get this?"

"I had some help. I went to Amano to get the picture."

The picture in question was of the two of them during the last festival. They were both intensely focused on their match as they battled each other for the win. One of the Go Weekly reporters had snapped the shot for the magazine and it was one of Hikaru's favorites of them. Hikaru had said it was because he could see their future in it. Akira still didn't know what Hikaru meant by that, but he could admit he loved seeing Hikaru's passion so vividly, not wanting to give Akira any inch in their match.

Hikaru suddenly wrapped his arms around Akira as he kissed him. The picture frame dug into his back, but Akira didn't care, not when Hikaru was kissing him like this. He just wanted to continue making Hikaru as happy as possible, both in Go and in life.


End file.
